Peter Pan and Wendy: A Love Story
by Anmapafi
Summary: Its been one month since Wendy returned to London, and she and Peter are seriously depressed. After being convinced by Tink, Peter visits Wendy and they both return to Neverland. But can their love survive after all?
1. Chapter 1

**Peter Pan and Wendy****: A Love Story**

This is the first story I publish, so I would appreciatte comments! The story takes place at the end of the 2003 version of the Peter Pan movie.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It's been 1 month exactly since Wendy and the boys have returned from Neverland, and things have not been going well. Wendy is depressed. Seriously depressed. She doesn't eat much, spends a lot of time alone, and has red, puffy eyes since she spends so much time crying. Her parents, worried at first that she was seriously hurt, called a doctor, who told them it was well time she had her own room. He said she probably yearned some privacy and told them to separate her from all the boys they now had. Mr. and Mrs. Darling gave Wendy a new bedroom with a closet, a dresser with a mirror and a lovely new bed. They told her she was welcome to keep telling the boys stories and visit them whenever she liked. They didn't know, however, that Wendy no longer had stories for the boys. She stopped telling them because they reminded her of the boy she loved; her hidden kiss: Peter Pan.

Back in Neverland, Peter has similar problems. He doesn't eat much, spends a lot of time alone in his room and rarely ever speaks. Tinker bell has become worried for him and walks into his bedroom many times a day, but Peter never speaks, or acknowledges that she is there, just stares at the wall and thinks. Until One Day, Tinker Bell could take it no more. She flew outside for the first time since their return, having been caring for Peter, she hadn't had time and noticed it was snowing, hard. It was more than a simple snow storm, it was a blizzard. The snow level was so high it looked like it had been snowing for a whole winter! With trouble, Tink went to find the fairy wizard.

"What can I do for you Tinker bell?" He asked when he saw her come in to his mushroom home. "I assume it has got to do with Peter" he said nodding towards the small window, where the snow continued.

"You assume correctly, as usual" Tink answered, looking somewhat sad, worried and annoyed. "He won't eat, or speak. He spends all his time in his room. He can't fly anymore. He..."

The Fairy Wizard stopped her.

"I think I know what's wrong with him. I had a guess before, when the snow started to fall. Tell me Tink, did he start acting this way when you returned from taking Wendy to her home?

"Actually, yeah." Tink realized all of a sudden. "And now that I think about it, every time I said something about Wendy he would turn and leave. Now he won't come out of his room at all!"

"Aha! So he _is_ in love! Interesting…" The Fairy Wizard said, more to himself that to Tink.

"Excuse me, did you say _love_?!?" Tink said shocked. She was no longer a jealous fairy, but it was still hard to imagine that brave and bold Peter could ever possibly be in _love_. The Fairy Wizard had turned around; he was making a potion of some kind.

"Yes, I believe so, but the only way to be absolutely positive is to ask him directly." He answered, not turning around.

"But he won't…"

"He won't speak, yes I know. That's why I'm making a truth potion for him to tell you what is going on exactly. You will be able to have a decent conversation with him, and who knows' maybe it will be good for him to talk to someone. You can ask him anything and he will answer truthfully until the effect wears off." He handed Tink a jar that has a bit much too heavy, though it was till smaller than her.

"How will I make him take the potion if he won't even turn around?" Tink asked trying to keep the potion from falling to the floor.

The Fairy Wizard put a small bag around her neck.

"Sprinkle this over his head; he will float in a standing position facing you. The, open his mouth and drop the entire potion in."

"How will I know when the effect is over?"

"You'll know" He said, smiling. Then he turned around and covered tink in fairy dust and she disappeared.

"Good Luck, Tink."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tinker Bell left the jar on the table next to Peter's untouched food. Then she flew straight into the room, where Peter was staring at the ceiling with a blank expression, as always.

"Peter?" She asked. He turned to face the wall. "I need to talk to you. Can't you turn around?" He didn't budge. Tinker bell got annoyed. "Fine we'll do this the hard way." And she sprinkled the dust on Peter, who then started to float in surprise.

"What the..?" He exclaimed.

"Oh good, your first words in days." Tink said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. He glared at her.

"Put me down Tink, and leave me alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, buddy. Not until after we've had a little chat." And with that, she pushed the contents of the jar down Peter's throat. The effect was instant. Peter started to glow slightly, and Tinker Bell knew now was the time for questioning. "Ok Peter, what's going on?" She said as she sat down on the edge of the table "Why won't you talk, eat or see anyone? Is this about Wendy?" He looked at her.

"Yeah. I can't stop thinking about her. It's driving me crazy! I want her to be here, with me. And I want…" He blushed and looked down.

"You want what?" Said Tink, suddenly suspicious. Of course, he had to answer.

"I want a thimble" He replied looking scared then mad at himself. But Tink was puzzled.

"You want a silver finger protector?" She said, pointing to the thimble Peter had which he thought was a kiss. _Oh! _Thought Tink _He wants a kiss. _"Is it a kiss you want?" she said a little nicer. Peter shook his head, puzzled. Tink sighed. "A thimble is the silver thing Wendy gave you. A kiss is when she touched her lips to yours…"Her voice trailed off.

"How do you know they're switched?" Peter asked.

"Wendy told me so. Now which is the one you want?" Tink asked. Peter turned bright red.

"A kiss" he whispered. _Yeah, that makes more sense _Tink thought _since he had been happier than any other time in his life when she kissed him, its obvious he would like to repeat the experience._

"Do you love her?" She asked.

"I think I do" He answered. At that moment, he stopped glowing, and his feet touched the floor. Tink expected him to lie down again, but he didn't. Instead, she noticed it stopped snowing so hard. It was still snowing, but it wasn't a blizzard anymore. Peter looked at Tink

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Better, actually. I guess it helped to talk about it, but… it still hurts to think about her." he went to look out the window.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Peter collapsed on the floor and let out a yelp, grabbing his chest where his heart was, like he was wounded. Tinker Bell shrieked.

"PETER!!!!! Are you ok?" She flew to him. He relaxed his position, but still looked in pain.

"Tink? What just happened?" He asked, a bit scared, "I just felt something shatter inside me!"

"Oh Peter!" Tink gasped "I think its time we paid Wendy a visit, before the rest of you falls apart!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, back in London, Wendy is returning to her bedroom after supper. Already in her nightgown, Wendy moves to her dresser to place her most prized possession in her treasure box: Peter's 'kiss'. Looking at herself in the mirror, Wendy thought sadly _But of course he didn't love me. If he had, he would have visited me by now. I bet he forgot all about me, and besides, he hated even the thought of love. Even if he does learn to like love, he doesn't need me, with princess Tigerlily to keep him company…_and she burst into tears whispering "Peter, oh Peter".

She did not know that across the hall in the nursery, John and Michael were talking about her.

"She misses Peter more than the rest of us put together" Argued John "She loved him. Remember what happened when she kissed him?"

"I try not to." Shuddered Michael. He was still not too fond of the idea of kissing. "But yeah. You could tell how happy it made both of them."

"I know, I mean I remember when Tigerlily kissed me…" he stopped talking when he saw Michael's face. He looked disgusted. "Don't give me that look, if we ever go to Neverland again maybe YOU will get some kissing done yourself. Its not that bad you know." Michael shook his head. "Anyway, we were discussing Wendy, not kissing."

"What can we do to make her feel better? We can't reach Peter and he hasn't come back to hear stories." Asked Michael.

"Wendy doesn't tell us any more stories remember? I suspect it's because it makes her think of Peter Pan. But I do wonder if Peter misses her as terribly." John said more to himself than Michael.

Michael sighed. Talking about their sister was tiresome, and half the things John said, Michael couldn't understand. He did miss Wendy's stories, they made everything so fun. And since the lost boys had come to live with them, the demand for stories had grown. But Wendy hardly did anything these days except sit in her room and cry. Wondering over all this made him fall fast asleep. It was nice and quiet, since only other person who slept in this room was John. The lost boys had split themselves in other rooms as they were all more comfortable with this arrangement. John, meanwhile, was still pondering over what he called 'The Peter/Wendy Problem'.

_Thonk!_ John sat up, alarmed by the sudden noise. He grabbed his wooden sword with shaking hands and aimed it at the window. It was sliding open, and John could see the shadow of a small person, about Wendy's size accompanied by a small light. John smiled and laid down listening.

"Wendy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait! And sorry the last chapter was so short, Ill try to make it up by having longer chapters. My family and I are going on a surprise trip (well, surprise for us to go, mom and dad) and i wont have acess to a computer till sunday, so I wont be able to update till then. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

_She's not here _thought Peter, confused. For a second, he was afraid they had left and lived somewhere else. But it couldn't be. The nursery looked exactly the same, except there was a bed missing: Wendy's. He climbed in and started to pace and look around.

"Peter" There was a whisper behind him. Quick as a flash, Peter took out his dagger and pointed it forward. John stood in front of him with his eyes fixed on the dagger pointing to his stomach, with an expression of terror.

"Oh, hello John." Said Peter as he put his dagger away. John, still looking at the place where the dagger disappeared replied:

"Hello Peter, long time no see" John looked up and was surprised to see Peter had a look of pain engraved on his face. "What's wrong? Peter, are you hurt?"

"John, has Wendy grown up?" Peter asked in a barely audible whisper. To this, and much to Peter's surprise, John laughed, waking Michael up.

"Grown up? It's been a month! Peter, it takes years for a child to grow up. If anything, she's…"

"PETER PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was a blur of stripes and then a gasp. Peter was being hugged by a pair of arms that seemed like a tight elastic band.

"Michel, let him go!" John commanded pulling his brother away from Peter. "And don't yell, you'll wake up half the house, not mention wear Wendy down to an ocean of tears if she is still awake. You know how she reacts to hearing Peter's name."

"But he's here now" Frowned Michael "Shouldn't she be happy to hear his name?"

"Michael, you must remember the very reason for which she's stopped telling story's, she misses him too much!! Besides, how in the world is she going to know that Peter is here? She must surely think that we were simply playing a peter pan game, or retelling one of her stories. She doesn't want to barge in here with her hopes up, and then be disappointed again, so she won't even try. And also because she's convinced Peter's forgotten all about her, she…"

"SHE WHAT?!?!?!?"

Michael and John jumped. They had practically forgotten Peter was there. He was looking at them with a mixture of pain, panic and sadness. But mostly pain.

"She thinks I forgot her?" He said a little softer, sitting down on Michael's bed. "Wendy's suffering because of me." He covered his face with his hands. "What have I done?" John sat down slowly next to him. He heard a sniffle and realized Peter was crying. He put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Peter, you're the best thing that has ever happened to our sister. When she would tell stories about you, her face would light up. When she met you, she was jubilant. And when she was with you, she was at her happiest."

"No, John, she wasn't always." Peter replied in a muffled voice. "I said horrible things to her. That night, when I took her to see the fairies. I told her that I have never and never will love anyone. I told her the sound of it repulsed me and that I can't feel. And I told her I would banish her, and when she wouldn't leave, I told her to go home if she wanted to grow up so much. And don't forget when we fought when she announced she had become a pirate."

John had never heard that side of the story before. Michael stood staring with a confused expression. Peter just cried silently. Then, there was another cry. "Peter" it said "oh, Peter".

Peter looked up, startled. His eyes were red and there were tears rolling down his cheeks. John took a deep breath.

"That's Wendy." He said. "Whatever you said to her, she must have forgotten by now or she wouldn't be so sad. She misses you, Peter. _Loves _you." He patted Peter on the back. "She needs you" Peter gulped.

"I think" he said in a shaky voice "It's about time I paid Wendy a visit" John smiled and nodded. Peter stood up. "Do you know where she is?" He asked with a little more confidence.

John stood up as well, walked up to the window, and opened it. He stuck his head out and pointed to the left.

"It's the farthest window to the left. She should still be up; I see a light coming from there."

"Ok"

"Good luck Peter"

"Thanks. Come on Tinker Bell" And they zoomed out the window.

A now smiling John came back inside and found Michel standing in the middle of the room, looking thoughtful.

"Isn't it funny that the night we wonder how to get in touch with Peter pan, he comes to visit?"

"Oh Michael." chuckled John, shaking his head.

* * *

Sorry you didnt get to see what happens between peter and wendy yet, but I ran out of time to write. Ill take my note book, so i can write an then just type it up later, so the wait wont be as long. please review, I want to know what you think so far!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres the chapter you've been waiting for!! Ive been working ALL day on this (Im serious) so I hope you like it. pleeeaase review!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Peter didn't come. He won't come." Wendy was saying out loud as the tears come down faster. "Michael and John are the only ones who know why I miss him so much; I didn't think they would cause me pain like this. But Peter! Oh Peter!" She buried her face in her pillow and sobbed. She cried into it until it felt soggy and uncomfortable, then lifted her face up again and wiped her tears.

"He didn't love me, not even after what Hook said to him. I have to get over this. And there's only one way I can think that will get me on the path of recovery" She walked over to her treasure box and, still sobbing, grabbed the Acorn that Peter thought was a kiss. "I have to get rid of everything that reminds me of him"

She turned to face away from the window, lifted with shaking hands the kiss, ready to throw it against the metal railing on her bed. But then, she dropped to her knees and hugged the kiss to her chest sobbing harder than ever.

"I can't!" She sobbed "I can't forget him! Not when I love him!"

She didn't know that a shocked Peter Pan was watching outside her window, crying silently. He could bear it no more. Slowly, he opened the window.

A breeze cooled her warm cheeks, still wet from crying. Wendy looked up slowly, then turned around to find the shadowy figure of a boy, dressed in leaves, hands on his hips. He bowed, just like he had done a month ago when he properly met Wendy. Wendy didn't even bother with such things.

"PETER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran to him and hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe. He didn't care. All he cared about was having Wendy back in his arms. He hugged her just as tightly.

"Oh Wendy, I've missed you so much." He said, closing his eyes. They pulled apart, his hands on her arms as he took her in. She looked just as her remembered. Red brown hair, freckles, rose-pink lips. The only difference was her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes were surrounded by red, just as Peter's blue ones were.

"I thought you'd never come back" Said Wendy.

"I said I would" Replied Peter.

"It's been a month, Peter." She said sadly, tears forming in her eyes "If only you'd come sooner, I wouldn't be breaking apart like this."

"You're not the only one." he moved the vines covering his heart to reveal a red wound, an X that seemed to have been drawn with a sword, only it wasn't on his skin. It was inside him. Wendy covered her mouth with her hands and gasped.

"Peter!" She uncovered her mouth and touched Peter's wound with her hand "What happened to you?"

Peter turned away from her.

"Before I came" He began "I was as miserable as you. I wouldn't eat. I wouldn't talk. I'd forgotten how to fly." He took a deep breath "Then I really started to fall apart. I felt agony, pain, and a deep sadness. Then my heart ripped." He heard Wendy gasp "It felt as if though someone had used a knife to cut my heart, to shatter it." He turned to face her again. "I didn't come back because I couldn't bear to say goodbye again. I was afraid my heart _would _break. But not seeing you was worse than anything I've ever encountered in my life, including Hook"

Wendy looked tenderly at the boy she loved, then slowly came forward. She put her hand on Peter's cheek and kissed the soft lips once again. When she pulled back, she saw as Peter slowly opened his eyes, and smiled for the first time in over a month.

"I needed that" She said with as she also cracked her first smile in a month. Then, to her horror, Peter flew out the window and she was afraid she had said or done something wrong. But as she looked out her window she saw peter was doing flips and cartwheels in midair shouting "WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" She laughed, as she felt _she _should be doing cartwheels in midair as well. She jumped out of the way as Peter zoomed back in, landing near her bed. When he turned around, Wendy saw he looked like his old self again, happy, playful, adventurous and ever so romantic. And best of all…

"Peter!" She said excitedly "Your wound!" Peter looked down "It's gone!!"

He looked up, extremely happy. He walked up to her.

"Come on Wendy." He said grabbing her hands and directing her to the window. "Lets you and me go to Neverland. We can be together."

"Oh Peter, that sounds wonderful! Yes, I'll go back to Neverland with you! But I need…" She said suddenly remembering something. She went out the door and ran down the hall. Peter stuck his head out the door.

"Where you going?" He asked loudly.

"I need to get something, back in a jiff!" She yelled back.

Peter smiled and went back into the room. As he looked around, he stepped on something. He picked it up. It was the acorn, which Wendy had dropped in her rush to hug Peter. Happier than he had been in a long time, he started floating in a circle around her room daydreaming about spending so much time alone with Wendy. Before he knew it, Wendy was back.

"Peter?" She asked. He turned so he was floating on his stomach. Then his eyes widened. Wendy's nightgown had been changed. Wendy had cut the sleeves so they were close to her shoulder. She had cut the hem up to her knees. She had widened the neckline a bit and she had tied some rope around her waist. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, as he had seen some pirates wear it. And he had a piece of paper in her hand. Then, she lifted the hem to reveal boys shorts she was wearing under her nightgown.

"They were a bit too big for John when Mum bought them. But they fit me" Said Wendy smiling. "I've adjusted my clothing to be more adequate for Neverland." peter smiled.

"What's the paper for?" He pointed at her hand.

"A note for Mum and Dad to know where I am, so they know where I am and they don't get scared like last time." She placed the note on her dresser. Then Peter grabbed her hands and smiled a bit greedily. She smiled back realizing what he wanted. They started to lean in, but they hadn't gotten very close when…

"Lets go check up on Wendy, the poor girl won't stop crying" said a voice. Peter and Wendy looked at the door, where the voice was coming from.

"Yes dear, let's see if we can find out what's been bothering her."

Wendy looked back at Peter in panic.

"My parents!" She whispered frantically. They ran to the window, letting go of one hand, holding on to the other.

"Tinkerbell!" He whispered to the fairy, who had been waiting outside. She sprinkled Wendy with fairy dust and all it took was one look from Peter for her to be able to fly. They left just as Wendy's parents came in.

"Wendy darling? We're coming in, if that's alright" said Mrs. Darling. She opened the door just enough to look in. "Wendy?" She looked around. "She's not here!!!" She shrieked.

"What?!" Mr. Darling barged in the door and stared at the empty bedroom. He dropped to his knees "Wendy…"

John barged in, alarmed after his parents screaming. He took one look at the room and guessed what happened. He walked over to the dresser.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" asked Michael, who came in rubbing his eyes and hugging his teddy bear. He took a look around. "Where's Wendy?"

"I think I know." Said John, who was looking at a piece of paper in his hands. He walked back to his parents and handed his Mother the note. Mr. Darling read over her shoulder:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Peter Pan has come to take me back to Neverland with him and I want to go with him. So I will. I'm sorry to leave like this, but I couldn't bear being away from him anymore. I no longer feel at home here, and right now, I have to be where I belong. I will come back, but I won't stay for long, for I have to be with Peter. _

_All my love,_

_Wendy_


	6. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**Hey guys!!!!**

**Sorry I havent updated in a while, I was having a mixture of writers block with the stress of starting high school. But ive also been debating:**

**Should I end the story here or keep going? Do you guys have ideas for the next few chapters? I sorta have an idea of how I would like to end it, but I need a few more chapters before that. I want tons of feedback you guys!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**OMG, I finally updated!!!! I'm so sorry you guys, I know you've been waiting forever, but i had major writers block. I got un obssesed with Peter Pan for a bit, so I lodt my inspiration track :( . But I think I got it for now, So I'll write as much as I can. and Theres a few people I want to give a thanks to:**

**Fedski - thanks sooooo much for reviewing and being so supportive!**

**Diamondblossoms - thanks, your review was super sweet, it made me feel good :)**

**Everyone else! - Thansk for hanging in there guys, I know I took a while, but now here's what I have.**

**Well, now I'll let you read the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"What should we do first?" asked Peter when they arrived at the hideout. All the snow had melted during their arrival. Spring was back, and every creature was outside cheering and celebrating. Peter hadn't taken notice. Wendy looked around the room. It was so quiet without the lost boys. She grabbed a sword and turned around so suddenly, Peter flew backwards and hit the wall.

"Lets go explore the land. I want to see everything I didn't get to before and I want to remember everything I did." She said. "Perhaps we shall find a stray pirate that needs to be taught a lesson or two." She added with a smile.

Peter flew down and grabbed a sword, which he pointed at Wendy.

"Lets first see if you remember how to use your weapon, Red-handed Jill."

Wendy smiled and got into an attack position.

"I'll warn you, Red-handed Jill is a brave and fierce warrior, taught how to sword fight by only the best. You wouldn't survive against her!"

"Hah! She wouldn't last a minute against me!" He said playing along "The best swordsman that ever existed!" He lunged. Wendy blocked him.

"You have been warned." She said. She blocked him again and lunged. He blocked her easily and spun out her way.

"Lets see then, how great your skills are in the woods." And with that he flew out of the hideout, with Wendy following him closely.

He landed with a thump and turned in time to block Wendy's attack again. He pushed her back, causing Wendy to go flying backwards. She used this to her advantage, lunging forward with more force. She missed, but only by a little bit. Peter stumbled backwards. He stood straight again.

"Is that all you've got?" He said, getting in to a position. Wendy landed in front of him and mimicked him. "You'll never beat me, girlie!"

"Girlie?!?!"

He had crossed the line.

Wendy started attacking Peter so suddenly, he almost got jabbed in the face. She moved forward, cornering him to the trunk of a tree. She moved her sword with skill: block left, block right, block the face, twist and…

CLANK! Peter's sword went flying and Wendy pointed hers towards his throat.

"Never call me girlie." She finished dramatically

He smiled

"You've gotten better." He said flying to pick up his sword.

"I guess I have!" She smiled and placed her sword at her hip held by the rope that circled her waist. "I don't know how I could have, I haven't practiced in over a month."

"Doesn't matter." Replied Peter simply. "'Cause now I know you can defend yourself." He grabbed her hand. "Come on, it's been a while since I've seen Neverland too."

Wendy grinned with pure happiness as they started flying towards the clouds. It was almost like she had never left. She was with the boy she loved and they were gonna have fun together. If only the lost boys were there with them, playing with John and Michael…

"Its calm" said Peter as he looked through his telescope. They were lying down on their stomachs on cloud, looking over Neverland. "Too calm"

"Well, the pirates are gone." said Wendy. "And Hook is dead. I think that's why."

Peter shook his head.

"No." He said firmly. "It's never quiet in Neverland. There's always something…" He looked more intently with the telescope. "I knew it." He handed the telescope to Wendy and pointed. Wendy looked.

"A pirate camp?" She questioned. "But I thought they all died!"

Peter shook his head again.

"Not all of them. Some had jumped overboard. They could've swum back to shore."

"What do you suppose they're up to?"

"Revenge."

There was a dramatic pause. Wendy didn't think so. She'd seen Hook kill his sailors for no reason. Why would they avenge him? It didn't make sense. But she didn't say so.

"What should we do?"

He turned to look at her with his childish grin.

"Surprise attack. We're gonna give those pirates the surprise of their lonely miserable lives. But we'll need back up."

"Huh?"

"The boys aren't here anymore, so we'll ask the Indians for help." And he flew off.

"What…I… Peter!!!!" She took off after him, still confused.

He was going faster.

"Peter! Wait for me!"

He turned to her.

"Catch me if you can!" He laughed and went faster.

Wendy laughed.

"You're in for it now, Peter Pan!!!" She sped up.

They raced through the jungle of the trees, Wendy almost flying into one, laughing and spinning. Wendy was miraculously catching up to Peter, surprising him by flying right next to him. He stared amazed and then sped up. Wendy easily caught up and gave him a smug smile.

"Race you the rest of the way!"

"You're on!"

They could see the Indian teepees, about tied for first place. They were getting closer, they tried to go faster and-

A small bright light went zooming past. Tinker Bell found a flower to stand on, and raised her tiny arms in victory. But she was so tired, she fell to her knees panting.

Peter and Wendy landed near her and stared with open mouths. They had completely forgotten about Tinker Bell on the cloud, and yet she had beat them both. A tiny little fairy had beaten Peter Pan and Wendy Darling. How? Was the only thought going through their heads. Until…

"Peter!" said a voice, followed by a pair of arms going around Peter. Tiger lily had spotted them.

"Tiger lily!" Said Peter, turning around to return the hug.

Wendy was starting to feel a little jealous. She didn't have much time to feel that way, Tiger lily had let go and Peter was motioning towards Wendy.

"You remember Wendy, right?"

Tiger lily's eyes went wide.

"Wendy! You came back!" She gave Wendy just as tight a hug as she had to Peter, which made Wendy relax. She hugged her back, then let go. "When did you get here? How come you left? How have you been? Did you bring your brothers? Did you-"

Peter put his hand across her mouth and mumbled something that sounded like 'girls talk too much'

Wendy wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were big. Really big. She opened her mouth.

"YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?!?!?!"


End file.
